16 And Pregnant
by SpeedlesChic
Summary: Tim Speedle and his girlfriend get shocking news when they find out she's pregnant. What will happen to them? Breakup or stay together? Will Their family break up because of all of this? Read along and find out.
1. Summer's over

Summer was coming to an end for the students of Miami-Dade High School. End of summer parties were happening all over. The football players and cheerleaders were hosting a party at a small banquet hall just a few miles down the road from the school. For Lauren LeBlanc, a cheerleader and Tim 'Speed' Speedle, a football player, they would be starting their junior year. Lauren had two younger sisters, Margaret and Christina – they were twins – who were starting their freshmen year. "Can you believe the summer is almost over," Lauren said to her boyfriend of two years, Tim Speedle, and some of his football buddies Eric, Jesse, and Ryan.

"No way man, it feels like we just got out for the summer yesterday. I'm not ready for homework, all-nighters, snotty teachers, and stupid rules," Eric Delko said taking a sip of his Pepsi; loud music played in the background.

"How come you're not hanging out with your cheer friends," Ryan Wolfe asked.

"Is it a crime to hang out with my boyfriend and his friends? I see them every day almost. Plus I thought we were all friends," Lauren said leaning into Speed's chest. He wrapped his arms around her slender athletic waist.

Jesse smiled. "I like hanging out with you, Lauren." She smiled back at him.

"Thanks Jesse… hey Speed, I'm going to go to the little girls room. I'll be right back." Lauren broke free from his embrace and walked toward the restrooms, but stopped short of the entrance. She turned and winked at Speed. He winked back. Lauren quickly freshened up then headed upstairs where a room awaited them.

* * *

Back out in the banquet hall, Speed excused himself from his group of friends. Speed made his way upstairs searching for a room. He stopped at 7A. He reached for the handle and turned it, but the door was locked. He knocked. A couple seconds later the door opened and Lauren was standing on the other side. "I thought you were never going to come. I thought you chickened out. What took you so long?" Lauren asked and quickly pulled him into the room.

"Sorry baby. I got stopped on the way up, and I would never back out of tonight," Speed said grinning as he leaned forward to kiss her lips. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too…" Lauren trailed off as she looked into his chocolate brown eyes. Speed hesitated for a moment before he kissed her softly on the lips again. He took the kiss deeper. Lauren wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his hands on her hips. He loved her kisses. He loved the way she made him feel. Lauren broke free and looked up at her boyfriend. "Did you get the condoms?"

Smiling, he reached in his back pocket pulling out two. "Yes I did." He kissed her again. Taking her by the hand Speed led Lauren over to the waiting bed. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked making sure Lauren wasn't having any second thoughts.

"Yes. Yes I'm sure." She took off her lose fitting shirt and gently tossed it on the floor. Speed stopped and stared. Lauren blushed under his gaze.

"You're so beautiful, you know that." Lauren's cheeks turned even redder when Speed spoke those flattering words. He wrapped his arms around her body hugging her. She took in the scent of his cologne. It smelled so good. "Why are we standing here?" Speed looked over to the bed. Lauren smiled and looked down.

Without saying anything she took his hand in hers and sat down on the bed. Kissing her with soft, unhurried kisses, he placed his one hand on the small of her back, one knee on the bed and the other arm under her shoulder and his hand in her hair, supporting her all the way down to the softness of the bed. Lauren wrapped her legs loosely around Speed's waist and rested both hands on his chest as they continued to kiss without any rush.

Many minutes passed and Speed wanted more. He snaked his hand up Lauren's back and found the back of her bra. He went to unhook it, but she stopped him. "Wait…" He kissed her soundly on the lips. "Maybe we shouldn't do this," Lauren said nervously, but she looked at him and smiled. "Actually this is what I want, you and me. Firsts for each other."

"Are you sure Laur-"

She cut him off. "I'm very sure, Mr. Speedle." He watched her bright hazel-green eyes turn dark as she narrowed them. He could see she wanted this and so did he.

Clothing was then removed with urgency and discarded on the floor. Speed leaned back and ripped into the packaging of the condom. Lauren licked her lips with anticipation of what her boyfriend was about to do with her. When he was done he didn't waste any time, Speed attacked Lauren's lips and moved his body between her legs. Gently lowering himself on top of her he entered her body. She moaned into his kisses. "I love you, Speed," Lauren said lustfully. Speed gently started moving his hips back and forth.

"I love you." Their pace quickened and their breath was heavy. Lauren ran her hands up both sides of Speed's stomach sending a chill down his spine. He let out a soft moan and deepened the kiss; he quickened his pace. She moved her hands from the sides of his stomach to up around his neck and through his thick dark hair.

Sweat dripped from their bodies as they met each other, thrust for thrust. Bringing her legs higher up on his hips he pushed harder and deeper into her, causing her to cry out his name in a needy tone. She felt the tightening in her lower belly and knew she was getting closer. Speed gripped one side of Lauren's stomach as he again pushed harder.

"Oh god Speed!" She dug her neatly polished nails into his back. She started kissing the nape of his neck making him moan and pick up his pace even more. Lauren was on the verge of ecstasy; they whispered sweet nothings, and encouragements to each other. Feeling her walls tighten around him, he held on to every ounce of strength he had left to let her fall first. He didn't have to wait long. A euphoric feeling took over them when the moment came. All the muscles in their body immediately relaxed.  
Speed gently rested his body on top of Lauren's trying to catch his breath. She closed her eyes trying to catch her breath too. "Wow," was all Lauren said.

Speed rolled off of Lauren and onto his side. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "Yes," he whispered. He kissed her again. "I love you, Lauren."

"I love you Timmy," she said snuggling up against his chest. "You know we should get back to the party. They're probably wondering where we are."

Speed took in a deep breath then exhaled. "They can wait a few minutes. I want to be with you for a while." He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arm around her waist.

* * *

Back downstairs, Eric and Ryan were wondering where both Lauren and Speed were. Jesse was the only one who knew where, what, and why. "Dude, what is taking them so long? Both of them said they would be right back," Eric said over the loud music.

"Who knows, maybe they got caught up in a conversation. This is a big place man chill out. Jillian probably stopped Lauren and Speed joined them," Jesse said referring to Lauren's best friend Jillian Rowland.

"Come on let's go look for them and find some cute cheerleaders," Ryan said walking away from his friends.

"Now you're talking," Eric said with a smile.


	2. Uneasy Feelings

Almost two months had passed since the end of the summer party. School was in full swing for the Miami-Dade High students. Lauren and Speed had gotten even closer. Things seemed like they could only get better. Football season was winding down and the playoffs would start next week.

Lauren sat in the front row of her AP Biology class. Speed was sitting behind her and Jillian was sitting to the right of him. The day had been dragging on and on for Lauren, and the fact that she had been nauseous didn't help. "I'll be right back," the teacher said when a knock on the door came.

"Ugh, I feel so nauseous right now I think I might puke," Lauren said resting her head on her desk.

"Lauren, why don't you ask Mrs. Rogers if you can leave early? There's only like fifteen minutes left," Jillian said. She looked back at Speed, who had a hand on his girlfriend's back. She smiled. "You two are so adorable. Definitely going to get cutest couple next year."

Before anyone could respond Lauren blurted out, "Oh god, I'm going to puke." She raced out of the classroom just as Mrs. Rogers walked back in.

"She felt like she was going to throw up Mrs. R," Speed explained.

"Alright, Jillian, go check on Miss LeBlanc if she's not back in five minutes." Jillian nodded her head.

When Lauren didn't return after the allotted time, Jillian was excused. Speed said he would get their things if they weren't back in time. "Lauren, are you in here?" Jillian looked around.

"The very last stall," Lauren mumbled. Jillian made her way over to her sick friend. She hated seeing her like this.

"Hey, you alright?"

Lauren sat on the floor, her back up against the wall with her eyes closed. "I've been puking like every day, Jillian, for the past week. The worst time is in the morning getting ready for school…" Lauren trailed off. Right now a million possibilities were going through her mind as to what might be wrong, but only two were logical.

Jillian sat down next to her. "Maybe you have a bad case of the flu. You've gotten it like this before. Remember freshman year right before spring break."  
Lauren forced a smile. "Yeah I do, but… but that didn't come with a two and half week late period, Jill."

"WHAT!"

"Shhhh, please keep it quiet in here. Everything echoes like hell."

"Sorry," she whispered. "So what's going on? You think you might be, you know?"

"I don't know. It's a strong possibility that I could be, but you can't tell anyone. Not even Speed right now okay. I need to make sure." They heard the shuffling, and saw two pairs of feet standing in the bathroom. Once Lauren and Jillian stopped talking the two girls walked out. Lauren gave her friend a great-this-is-just-wonderful look.

"Well, do you want to go after class to Wal-Mart or CVS and get a test?" A wave of nausea came over Lauren again.

Surfacing from the toilet Lauren said, "I don't want to talk about it in here." The final bell of the day rang signaling the end of class.

"Yeah, good idea. Hey, I was going to ask you for a ride home. My car crapped out on me again." Jillian laughed.

Lauren smiled and said, "Yeah that's fine, but you know my sisters are going to be with me so no talkin' about this at all until we're alone. And it's because you have a foreign car." Jillian just rolled her eyes.

Lauren went to the sink and washed her hands. She fished through her bag and pulled out a small bottle of mouthwash. She took a swig and rinsed her mouth out. She felt better with kissable breath.

Exiting the bathroom, they found Speed waiting outside with their school things. "Hey babe, you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah, much better, thanks. Do you have football practice?" Lauren and Jillian took their things from Speed.

He was about to answer, but a voice behind them said, "Hey Lauren," Maggie said with a smile.

"Hi Laurie," Christina said calling her sister by her nickname.

"Hi, were you guys standing there the whole time?" Lauren asked surprised.

"No, we were in the bathroom a minute ago," Christina said cheerfully. Lauren's sisters were the two they had heard in the bathroom a few minutes ago. They more than likely had heard everything. Lauren's stomach dropped and she felt nauseous again.

"Oh, okay. So Speed do you have practice today?" Lauren asked again. "I can't remember."

"Unfortunately, but thank god it's Friday. Free for the weekend," Speed said wrapping his arm around her waist. He gave her a kiss. "You want to walk with me over to the locker rooms?"

She smiled. "Yes I would love to. Here are my keys, Jill. I'll meet you at my car." She threw her friend her keys before she walked with her boyfriend to the locker rooms hand in hand.

Lauren took Speed's other hand in hers and looked up at him when they reached the boys locker room. Standing on her tip-toes she gave him a few quick kisses. "You're still coming over after practice right?"

Speed looked confused. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I was just making sure 'cause my dad won't be home 'til late tonight or maybe early morning." Lauren hesitated a moment. "Speed, we need to talk."

He swallowed hard. "About what? Did I do something? If I did I'm sorry." Now a million thoughts were running through his brain. Football practice would be difficult.

"No, no you didn't do anything wrong. It's um… it's something that needs to be talked about in private. Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Promise me that whatever happens in the next week or so we'll still be together."

"Yeah Lauren, I can promise you that. Is this something serious?"

She squeezed his hands and gave him a kiss before walking towards the parking lot doors. "Life changing," she whispered to herself. 

* * *

Lauren dropped her sisters off at home first before heading to the store. "Okay, so what's going on here? I thought you guys used protection?"

"Jillian, we did! All three times," Lauren explained.

"There were two other times? When did this happen? And why didn't you tell me?" Jillian was shocked.

"Yeah we did, and the second time we did it was at my house when my dad was working a double about a month ago. The third time was like last week at his place while his parents were at the restaurant and his brother was sleeping." Speed had a younger brother named Harry, who was thirteen years younger than him.

"Wow! You two were gettin' it on this past month and a half." She laughed.

"Jill this isn't funny anymore. I could be pregnant, and how do you think my father is going take it and my sisters?"

"Sorry. Sorry, okay so let's go get a test. I'll call my parents and say we went out shopping and ask if they need anything."

Lauren sighed. "Thank you." 

* * *

Lauren found a decent parking spot and parked her car. Jillian linked her arm with Lauren to help comfort her. It helped some but not much. Lauren didn't know what she would do without her best friend. They've been through so much together over their school years.

They briskly walked down the aisles until they reached the women's department. Lauren started to become nervous and nauseous. She felt the urge to throw up. "Buy me one please and I'll pay you back later. I'm going to puke." Lauren ran off to the nearby restrooms.

Jillian looked over the tests and finally picked the one that had been advertised as the easiest pregnancy test you will ever take then went to get the few items her mother wanted her to pick up. 

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ladies room Lauren sat on the tiled floor with her head in the toilet, puking. "Dammit," she managed to say before vomiting again.

Jillian walked into the bathroom with the pregnancy test in hand. She made her way to the last stall – the biggest one. She found Lauren resting her head on her arm, head in the toilet bowl. Jillian knelt down beside her and placed a calming hand on her back. "Hey, I got the test and don't worry about paying me back. Let's just find out what's going on." Lauren took the box, opened it, and started reading the directions. Jillian stepped out for a moment letting Lauren have her privacy.

A few moments later, Lauren flushed the toilet and stepped out of the stall. "Now the waiting begins… let's wait in my car," Lauren said washing her hands. The test was in her tote bag.

"Everything is going to be okay," Jillian said hugging her friend from behind. "No matter what happens." Lauren smiled. "You have a great guy… no he's the best." Lauren threw her garbage away, and they headed out to wait in her car. Her gut feeling was that she was pregnant. 

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Miami-Dade High School, the boys were about to start their football practice. Speed was in his own little world. "Speedle! Pay attention!" Coach Burns shouted then threw a football toward him. He managed to catch it. 'She said 'we need to talk'. What is that supposed to mean? Is she cheating on me? No, that's crazy. Lauren would never do that, and plus we were together like every day. She's not cheating on me,' he thought to himself. Then he thought of something. He needed to see Lauren now, but it would have to wait until after practice.**  
**


	3. The Test Says

The usual five minutes of waiting seemed like hours. Lauren sighed as she rummaged through her purse looking for the test. "You want me to look at it for you?" Jillian asked.

"No, I think I'm good," Lauren said as soon as she found it. It was upside down. Her palms started getting sweaty.

She flipped the test over; her thoughts were confirmed. There on the stick the results read pregnant. "Well, what does it say?"

"Pregnant, it says pregnant on the um, the… this thingy." Lauren couldn't think right anymore. She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Okay, okay… everything is going to be ok-"

"Okay? Okay? Jillian I'm sixteen and pregnant!" Lauren interrupted.

"Okay, you're right. You're freaking out and I'm freaking out."

"You think!" Lauren shouted back.

"You don't need to yell at me. I'm trying to help you," Jillian said a little annoyed, but Lauren had the right to be scared. She was a baby having a baby.

"I'm sorry Jill, I'm sorry. I'm just so scared. I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose Speed and my family. My dad's been through so much. He's raised my sisters and me since we were babies." Her father, Dr. Patrick LeBlanc was an ER doctor at Miami General Hospital; he was a very busy man. Patrick had lost his wife, Lily, after Maggie and Christina were born. Everything was fine one minute then the next she was hemorrhaging then she was gone. Patrick struggled some time after. Raising a two year old and two newborns had been tough, but thanks to his sisters and Lily's family he was able to make it. Lily would have been proud of her family. "Now I'm sixteen and knocked up. I'm going to be a disappointment now. I'm a failure," Lauren said crying.

"Lauren, listen to me. You are not a screw up. You are smart as hell, funny, beautiful, kind, caring, and so much more. Things will be okay, Lauren they will. I promise you that. Speed is not going to leave you and your family isn't going to kick you out." Jillian tried to comfort her. It seemed to be working.

"You always make something good out a something bad. Thank you." Lauren leaned over and hugged her friend the best she could.

"You're welcome honey… now don't hate me for saying this, but you need to tell Speed and your dad and his parents."

"No, I can't tell them yet… well, I'm telling Speed tonight, that's it." Lauren broke the embrace.

"Lauren, you need to tell them. You need to get checked out to see if the baby is okay, but most importantly that you are okay. What about telling your dad's girlfriend, Dr. Jessica Southerland? Isn't she an OB/GYN?"

Lauren's father had met Jessica at work one day, six years ago when a pregnant woman was brought into the ER. There was an instant attraction. He was a little skeptical about moving on, but that's what Lily would have wanted. She wanted him to be happy. Jessica and Patrick have been together for five years now.

Lauren wiped the tears away. "Yeah, she is."

"Then you should at least talk to her so you can get what you need." She placed her hand on top of Lauren's hand. "You need to talk to her."

"Jillian, I need time to digest all of this. I need time to talk to Speed about this and let it sink in for him. I don't like springing things on people especially something like a baby. Then I'll talk to Jessica. I'm not telling my dad just yet. I need to prepare myself." She hoped her friend would understand.

"Okay, but promise me you'll go tomorrow to the hospital and talk to Dr. Southerland, promise me."

"I promise, but you have to promise me you won't say anything at all," Lauren pleaded.

"Scouts honor. Now let's get going. I'll take this stuff back home and stay the weekend with you." Lauren hugged Jillian and thanked her again before starting her car and driving out of Wal-Mart's parking lot. 

* * *

From inside the LeBlanc house, Christina watched Lauren pull into the driveway. She and Maggie had heard Lauren and Jillian talking in the bathroom just before school had let out. They didn't hear the whole conversation, but it wasn't hard to figure out. Their sister was having sex, and Christina was worried about her. Lately Lauren had been distant from her and Maggie. She thought that it had to do with them coming to school, but quickly dismissed that. It was a stupid idea. "Whatcha looking at?" Maggie asked coming down from her room.

"Lauren just came home and Jillian is with her. She was gone for a while and she's been different. It's got me worried," Christina said.

"Well, that's nothing new they're always together. Why are you worried? It's probably that time of the month, you know how she gets. You know how we all get."

"I'm being serious Maggie." The front door opened and closed. They could hear their sister's and Jillian's voices.

"Shut your mouth and not another word. We'll talk about this in private later tonight," Maggie said forcefully.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Jillian asked cheerfully.

"Oh not much just chillin' out trying to figure out what to do later tonight. Maybe a movie, you and Lauren should come with us," Maggie said taking a bottle of juice from the fridge.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Speed is coming over after practice, and we're all just going to hang out and maybe go in the pool. You guys have any more of that juice? I'm so thirsty. I forgot to get a water bottle before I left for school and I had no money." Maggie nodded and grabbed one for Jillian when Lauren walked in the room.

"Are you feeling any better Laurie?" Christina asked with a smile.

"Uh, yeah I must have a bad case of the flu or something. I'm glad it's the weekend." Lauren sighed and walked over to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of cold water, and walked into the living room. They heard Lauren grunt when she sat down on the sofa.

"Rough day at school," Jillian said. She left the two sisters alone and headed into the living room. "Hey baby cakes, how are you feeling?" Lauren laughed hearing her friend say that, but that was normal.

"Tired and sore from puking every fucking day." Lauren placed a hand on her flat stomach; Jillian smiled.

"That's normal. Hey I forgot something in your car. I'll be right back." She slid off the sofa and walked outside.

Hearing that Lauren's friend had left for a minute, Maggie decided to talk with her sister, but first she needed to get rid of her younger twin. "Hey Christina, it's your turn to do laundry. I need some clothes." Christina sighed and went off to do some laundry.

"Hey Brandon Inge, how are you?" Lauren smiled. Brandon Inge was Maggie's nickname for Lauren, because she loved baseball and has played softball since she could walk; Brandon Inge was her favorite player.

"I'm fine, this flu is draining me." She wrapped her arms around her waist. "How are you?"  
Maggie smiled and hugged her sister. "I'd be better if you didn't lie to me," she said hinting at Lauren's secret.

"I-I'm not lying. Why would you think that?" Lauren asked surprised.

"Laur, I'm not stupid. I've put two and two together already." She stopped and looked at her sister who still looked shocked. "I wanted to tell you that I know, and whatever you decide, I'll stick with you every second." They heard Christina yelling from the laundry room and smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell loud mouth. You have my word." Maggie hugged her sister, who now had tears in her eyes, and turned to help her twin. "Oh and Lauren..." she turned and looked at her older sister, "I love you."  
Maggie turned and ran to help her other sister. Christina was now screaming from the laundry room.


	4. Her Secret Revealed

Speed pulled into the driveway where his girlfriend lived. Shutting the engine off, he grabbed his keys from the ignition switch and headed to the front door. Once inside, he saw Lauren asleep on the sofa, hand on her stomach. He smiled and walked over to her; Jillian sat at the other end of the sofa. He bent down, his face inches away from hers. "Hey Lauren… baby." He moved a few strands of hair away from her face. She stirred and opened her eyes; they were red and puffy. She didn't say anything, she just hugged him. "What's wrong? Did something happen? Is your dad okay? Sisters?"

Lauren shook her head no. She laid back down on the sofa and stared into his eyes. "Speed… can we go talk about it outside?"

He cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah sure." He took her by the hand, and they walked outside to the swing set. Speed sat in the blue swing and Lauren sat in the pink swing.

* * *

Maggie stood at the kitchen sink and looked out the window into the backyard at the swing set. She smiled. "What do you think they're talking about?" Christina asked coming up behind her.

"It's none of our business, Christina. They are dating, and remember what dad said, 'we all deserve our privacy'. So butt your nosey head out of it."

"I was just asking a question, damn. Why are you always so protective of her, you're the middle child technically. Aren't you supposed to have some issues about how you're not the oldest or the youngest?" Christina said.

"I am protective because that's who I am! I'm protective over you too. I believe I've saved your ass from getting killed by her. Obviously she's going through something important, and until she tells us butt out, butt head! We need to respect her and her privacy," Maggie said getting upset. "We need to show her we love her, 'cause I don't think she's feeling that now. So shut up and don't talk about her to me. Now, help me finish dinner." Christina rolled her eyes and went to the fridge to grab the stuff for dinner.

* * *

Outside, Lauren tried to find the right words. There was no easy way to tell what she had to tell, just hard. "Baby, what wrong? Please tell me," Speed said worriedly.

Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "Um… there's, there's no easy way to say what I have to say so… so I'm just going to come out and say it." Speed swallowed hard fearing that she may be sick with cancer, like he thought earlier. "I'm p-pregnant."

He was somewhat relieved it wasn't cancer, but the words 'I'm pregnant' hit him the same way. "Pregnant?" Lauren's bottom lip started to quiver, and she nodded her head yes. Tears started pouring from her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Lauren trailed off and got up from the swing. She started walked away from Speed fearing the worst. He could hear her sobs and got up to follow her.

* * *

Christina stood at the sink looking out the window like Maggie had been a minute ago. She was no help with dinner. Her eyes were glued to what was happening outside with her older sister and her boyfriend. "Lauren's crying, Maggie, she's hysterical," Christina said.

"Please let it go Christi."

Christina looked at her sister. "How can you be so calm when she's hysterical? Why are you not concerned?" Maggie rolled her lips as she continued with dinner, not looking at her. "Oh my God, you know something. What is it? What is it?" Christina said tugging on her arm.

"Lauren..." she started to say, "will tell us when she's ready. Obviously it involves Tim. Let it go, please."

"Fine," she said with a huff.

* * *

Back outside, Speed finally caught up with Lauren. "Lauren, don't walk away from me. Come here please," he said calmly. He gently grabbed her arm bringing her to a stop. "Talk to me, don't run away." He pulled her in a hug. She hugged him back as tight as she could. All she could do was cry. "How did this happen we used protection every time?" She continued to cry heavily.

"Don't leave me Speed. Please don't leave me. I don't want to be one of those single mothers, who has no help from the father… please."

Holding onto her still he said, "I'm not baby. I'm not going to leave you or this baby. We can get through this together." He wanted to reassure Lauren, but also himself that they could does this. Holding each other right now was the best thing he could think of. No words were needed, just physical touch.

* * *

The news was finally setting in; he was going to be a father, something he wasn't ready for. They didn't mean for this to happen, but it had, and now Speed and Lauren had to deal with the consequences. He kissed the top of her head and pulled back. "When did you find out?" Speed asked softly. He wiped away the tears falling from his girlfriend's eyes.

"Today, I went after school with Jillian to Wal-Mart and took the test there," Lauren said looking down at her feet. He went to speak, but Lauren stopped him. She knew what he was about to say. "Speed I'm positive it's right. I'm like two or three weeks late and the nausea, throwing up, and stuff you don't even want to know is happening. I'm pregnant, there's no question." Speed bit his bottom lip, something he always did when he was nervous or unsure about something. His emotions were starting to get the best of him, and tears started falling down his cheeks.

"What are we going to do?" He managed to say as he sniffled.

Lauren's bottom lip started to quiver again. "I don't know. I'm so scared right now. I'm terrified Tim."

He pulled her into a hug again. "I know me too baby, me too, but we'll get through this and figure everything out… I think we should keep her."

Lauren lifted her head up and looked at him; he had a small smile on his face. "You want to keep the baby? You're already calling the baby a she?" She chuckled.

"Yeah, I want to keep her, and yes I think it's going to be a girl." He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. "It's not going to be easy, but we can do it… if you want to." She hugged him tighter. This was going over better than she had thought.

Speed was right, it wasn't going to be easy by any means. "Yes, yes I do. I love you so much, Speed." He kissed her soundly on the lips several times.

"I love you too, Lauren." He broke their embrace and held out his hand for her to take. She accepted, and they started walking back to the swing set. "Is Jillian the only one who knows?"

Lauren shook. "No, Maggie figured it out. She was always good at reading me." She smiled. "But I'm worried about my dad and how he'll react. He's been stressed a lot lately with work. I don't want to tell him right now. I want to wait a week."

"Okay, then we'll tell my parents. We need to tell someone, babe so you can get checked out and stuff and whatever else is involved."

"Your parents aren't going to freak out on us are they, because I don't think I can take that right now?" Lauren asked getting up from her swing. She then walked over to him and sat down on his lap.

"Nah, I don't think so. You'd be surprised. They would be a little upset at first, but then warm up to the fact they're going to be grandparents." He hugged her close to his body. "Come on let's go in and eat dinner. I'm starving and you're probably starving. We can talk about this later tonight." She turned and gave him a kiss before they head in.

* * *

The dinner Maggie and Christina prepared was wonderful. It was a family favorite, Beef Stroganoff.

Everyone moved to the living room to watch some movies. Speed took a seat on the loveseat and stretched out while he waited for Lauren to get back from the bathroom. Christina made her way over to him. She moved Speed's leg off of the arm of the loveseat. "Hey Tim," she said with a mischievous grin. Jillian and Maggie looked in their direction.

Speed raised an eyebrow. "Hi, you know Lauren isn't going to be happy when she finds out you're in her spot."

"I don't see her name on it." Christina crossed her arms over her chest.

"Actually yeah it does have her name on it." He stared back at her. She started looking around for her sister's name. She couldn't find it.

"Where is it, 'cause I don't see it?"

"Right here," Speed said putting his feet back on the arm of the loveseat. He pushed Christina off.

"Christi come sit next to me," Maggie said feeling a bit lonely on the floor. "Hey Tim, how was practice and stuff today?" Maggie slightly hoping he'd talk about his friends on the team.

"Well, I want to know what Lauren and Tim were talking about on the swings," Christina said being her usual nosy self.

Lauren came back into the room and saw her youngest sister in her spot, well near her spot. "Dude, Christi you're in my spot," Lauren said one hand on her hip, the other on her stomach. Christina huffed and puffed as she walked over to the sofa.

"See," Maggie said and stuck her tongue out at her younger twin sister. "So Tim, practice? Good, bad?"

"Uh, truthfully I don't remember much other than Jesse acting like 'the big bad senior' and Eric goofing off." Lauren snuggled up to his chest and closed her eyes.

"Oh, nothing on the sophomore front?" Maggie asked blushing, but doing her best to hide it by looking down and inspecting her fingers.

"No, Ryan doesn't practice with us." He winked at her. Maggie's head immediately shot up and looked at him in shock. Her face turned bright red, and she looked at her sisters and Jillian. Maggie wasn't aware that anyone knew of her secret crush.

"It's not that hard girlie. Every time he's over here or when you see him in the halls at school, all you do is stare," Jillian said grinning.

"I do not stare," Maggie said still bright red.

"Oh puh-lease," Lauren mumbled still snuggled up to Speed.

"Well I don't. And at least I don't follow him around like a love sick puppy." She turned and looked at Christina, who was laughing at everyone's knowledge of Maggie's crush.

Just then the front door opened and closed. Everyone looked to see Patrick and Jessica walk in. "Dad... what are you doing home so early?" Maggie said first as everyone else wondered the same thing.

"Christina called me and said I needed to come home. It was an emergency. I said I couldn't get out until six. What's going on?" Patrick asked worried. He feared the worst.

Maggie looked at Christina and glared at her. She got up and said, "I hope she kills you." She walked out of the room to give them privacy, and so she wouldn't witness the massacre that would happen.  
Lauren's head rose up in shock. "CHRISTI! What the hell is wrong with you? You can't let anything go can you!" she said angrily.

"You've been acting very strange lately, and I think dad should know that his oldest daughter is having sex!" Then it hit her. "Oh, my, god!"

"What is going on here?" Patrick asked with a raised voice.

"Dad, Lauren's pregnant!" Lauren and Speed's eyes went wide. Lauren pushed herself off the loveseat, but Speed grabbed her.

"Lauren Marie LeBlanc, you sit down right there and don't move. I want everyone out except Lauren and Tim!" he shouted.

Christina and Jillian left the room, Jessica stayed. She felt her presence would be needed sooner rather than later.

Jessica placed a hand on Patrick's back. "Patrick, honey, calm down okay. Yelling isn't going to solve this."

"These two kids are having sex, and now my daughter is pregnant. Sixteen years old Jessica! Sixteen!" He looked at his daughter and her boyfriend. His stare pierced them. "What were you two thinking? You are two kids doing adult, married things. You are supposed to be setting an example for your younger sisters. I thought you were better than that young lady."

"I'm sorry okay. I screwed up. Lately that's all I seem to be doing is screwing up. I never meant for this to happen. Do you think I said, Tim lets go have sex so I can get pregnant and screw up my life? We used protection every time!" Lauren started shouting back. Speed stayed silent for the time being.

"So you've done it more than once?" He continued to stare at his daughter. Lauren stared back giving him a look that said, 'yes we did.' Patrick rubbed his hand over his face in frustration. "I can't believe this is happening. My sixteen year old daughter is having sex and now she's pregnant by her sex-crazed boyfriend!" Speed went to speak but Patrick stopped him. "No, you've done enough already, don't you think?" Jessica stood there speechless, and Lauren stood there crying. Speed reached for her hand and squeezed it. Patrick didn't like that.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Lauren sobbed. "I'm sorry I'm not the daughter you thought I was. I'm sorry I screwed up. I'm sorry I'm such a horrible person now!" she yelled and ran upstairs to her room. She needed to get out of the house away from these people she called family. Speed gave Lauren's father a nasty look and followed his girlfriend upstairs.

Patrick started to go after them but Jessica grabbed his arm. "You stay right here," she said firmly and he listened.


	5. Jessica's Secret Lauren Leaves

Upstairs, Lauren lay sobbing on her bed when Speed walked in. He sat down next to her and began to rub her back. He didn't know what to say. What her father said was rude, but he could understand, to a point, but yelling wouldn't solve anything. Patrick was upset, but he didn't need to say the things he had said.

Maggie walked up to the door and stopped leaning against the door frame. She sighed then walked into her sister's bedroom; she sat on the other side of Lauren. "Listen, give dad a chance to cool off, and then talk to him. Please, all of you need time to think about what this means, maybe talk to Jessica." Lauren didn't say anything.

Speed looked at Maggie. "He can call me names, but yelling at Lauren like that was uncalled for. No matter what," he said.

"My dad's shocked. He just doesn't know how to handle this situation. I apologize for him, it wasn't right, you're right, but without my mom," her eyes lowered, "he's doing the best he can. Jessica helps him, and the rest of our family, but this is different. His first born, his pride and joy, his baby is having a baby." Maggie looked at him and tried to smile. "Talk to Jessica, both of you. She's given me really good advice in time of need."

Speed looked down at Lauren, and ran his hand over her stomach. Maggie smiled as she looked at the newly outed family. She was about to say something when Jessica knocked on the door. Maggie got up and headed to the door, but Jessica stopped her and gave her a hug. Maggie then left the room.

"Hey guys," Jessica said softly. "I know Patrick was out of line, and I apologize for him. He's been stressed at work and then this. He just snapped. Give him time." Lauren just laid there and Speed just nodded. "Lauren, honey can you sit up please? I want to talk to you." She sat down where Maggie had been sitting. Lauren did as she was asked. "Tomorrow, come down to the hospital at 12:30. We'll get you looked at, and will take care of what needs to be done okay."

"Thank you," she said just above a whisper as she leaned against Speed's chest. Jessica smiled, and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Lauren's ear. Lauren looked at her and saw tears in her dad's girlfriend's eyes. "Jessica, what's wrong?"

Jessica swallowed and took a deep breath in. "I want to tell you something that even your dad doesn't know, although your sister might be on the brink of discovery." She smiled, looked down and took another deep breath. "When I was sixteen, I got pregnant by my boyfriend, by accident, just like you." She looked at the two teenagers; they were waiting for her to continue. "My dad he, uh he..." she started to stammer, and felt the tears prick her eyes. "My dad, he uh he never wanted his daughter to be a mother out of wedlock. So he resented me the whole nine months." Her hand went to her face to wipe her tears. Lauren hugged her.

Jessica continued her voice thick with emotion. "My dad didn't want me to keep the baby and my mom agreed, so we looked into adoption. We discussed and opened adoption so I could see my baby. But after the baby was born, I wasn't allowed to see it, hold it, or even find out if it was a boy or a girl. My dad wanted that kept a secret." She stopped and closed her eyes, swallowed hard and hugged Lauren back. "My parents had set up a closed international adoption."

"Wow, I'm sorry Jessica… do you think dad would make me do that?"

"No honey, he would never do that unless you wanted it." She moved another strand of hair that fell in front of her face. "Everything will be okay. Just give your father some time."

Speed pulled Lauren close to him and hugged her. Jessica smiled; she knew everything was going to be okay. The love they had for each other and the trust they had for one another would pull them through.

"Well, I'm going to head back downstairs. If you need anything just say and I'll be here."

"Thanks Jess," Lauren said. She kissed her on the forehead and left Lauren's room.

Speed and Lauren lay in silence for a moment until Maggie came back in; Speed's hand was on Lauren's belly. "Did Jess tell you her story?" Maggie tried to smile. "Her baby story?"

"Yeah she did," Speed answered.

Maggie smiled. "She's be waiting to tell you that story, Laurie."  
"Well, she found the perfect time to," Lauren said intertwining her fingers with Speed's. "Maggs, I'm going to leave and stay with Speed this weekend."

Maggie's face dropped. "No. You can't. I won't let you, please just don't leave. Dad will come around."

"It's just the weekend. I need time to breathe. I can't be here. Dad isn't going to let Speed stay here with me, and I need him right now." Tears started falling from her face.

Maggie turned around so as to not face them. "No, you can't leave me. I won't let you leave me here." Emotions ran deep in her voice, something she didn't like to show.

"Then come with me."

"Come with you?" She cleared her throat and turned slightly. "No. I have to watch out for dad, Jess and Christi. Just promise that after the weekend you'll come back and talk to him." Maggie turned to leave and said, "I'll miss you, especially since it's the weekend, you know how Christi gets." She heard snickering behind her and turned to find Speed and Lauren smiling for what seemed like the first time.

Maggie raced over, nearly tackling them, and hugged them. "You guys are going to be great parents, and you'll have a lot of support." Maggie then dropped to her knees in front of Lauren and placed her hands on her big sisters still tiny tummy. "You, little one are going to be loved so much, and you've already got a big fan out here in the world, who happens to be your aunt. Don't worry, I'll spoil you more than Christi, and you can always come talk to me about anything." She got up and looked at Speed and Lauren, who had been looking at each other. She smiled and turned to leave.

"Hey Maggie," Lauren said.

Maggie turned and quickly wiped her tears she hoped they didn't see. "Yeah?"

"Thanks... and tomorrow at 12:30 I have an appointment with Jessica. You can come if you want."

"I'll be there, only if you really want me to. Jess tells me that it's real emotional to see the baby for the first time. So I'll come if you want me to."

"Yeah I want you to come. Thanks again for making me feel better."  
"I'm the middle child, somewhat. I have to make a name for myself, family comforter sounds good to me." She smiled and walked out leaving the young couple alone.

Patrick sat at the kitchen table, his head in his hands. The veins in his neck and head looked like they were about to pop. "Have I not taught her right? What have I done wrong?" He said out loud to himself just as Jessica walked in.

"You've done nothing wrong, Patrick," Jessica said. "You've raised her well. It's just sometimes things happen."

"Things happen, Jess? Things happen? She's sixteen and pregnant by her sex-crazed boyfriend. I knew he was trouble from the moment they met. I should have never let my daughter date him."

"Yes things happen, honey. It's not the greatest thing, but she's alive. Lauren is alive and she's healthy and she loves you very much, Patrick." He just looked at her, his facial expression still angry. She had had enough. "Listen, I know things at work have been hard and now a teenage pregnancy on top of that, but you need to cut this bad attitude. Tim is not a bad person. He loves your daughter very much and would do anything for her. He's going to be here to support her in every step of the way. Maybe it's time you stop putting so many overtime hours in at work, and spend a little time with Lauren and the twins."

"You don't run my life, Jessica. Don't tell me how I should work and not work. If I want to put in more hours at the hospital then so be it!" He was furious. Patrick felt like his head was going to explode.

"Even if it means losing the people who love you the most?" She said sternly.

"What?"

"You heard me. Lauren is leaving to stay with Tim and his parents. I can tell even though she didn't say, and until you start acting like the man I met a while back we are no longer seeing one another."

"Jess… Jessica," he called out. She ignored him and headed back upstairs to Lauren and Speed.


	6. Uncertainty

The Speedle house was dark and quiet when Speed and Lauren arrived. "Looks like my parents are still at the restaurant. That means Pip, the new babysitter will be here," Speed said handing her one of the two bags she had brought.

"Thanks. So what, is this like the fifth new babysitter in three weeks?" Lauren asked with a smile as she put her messenger bag over her shoulder.

He kissed her on the cheek. "No… it's the sixth." He kissed her on the lips this time before he took a hold of her hand and led her into the house.

"PIP!" he shouted. "I'm home!"

The babysitter appeared in the hallway. "Oh! What are you doing home, Timothy? I thought you were heading to your girlfriend's house for the night?" Pip Gerlach, twenty-one, said in her British accent. Pip was a native of the United Kingdom, who had come to America to finish her studies. Her parents weren't happy about the big move, but they understood. They wanted their daughter to get a good education, and America was the right place for that.

"Change of plans. Lauren's staying here with me tonight. Hey listen, do you mind staying until my parents get home? I'll pay you more."

Wide eyed she said, "Oh, okay. Is everything okay?"

Lauren stood behind Speed resting her head against his back; she was beginning to feel nauseous. "Yeah, it's just we decided we wanted to come here and hang out, watch some movies. It's a full house at Lauren's place." Speed nervously chuckled.

"You want to be together… okay. I can stay as long as you need me. No courses at my University tomorrow." Speed thanked her and led Lauren upstairs to his room.

Speed helped Lauren get her things unpacked, and started a hot shower for her. As Lauren was about to head into the bathroom a dizzy spell overcame her and she almost lost her balance. Speed caught her just in time. "Hey… you okay?" He led Lauren to his bed; she sat down putting her head in her hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy."

"You sure? Is that normal?" Speed asked concerned.

"It's okay Speed, really. I just need to sit down for a minute." She told him she didn't want to take a shower, and that she would wait until the morning when hopefully she felt a little better. 

* * *

Later on the night, before Lauren and Speed went to bed she needed to do one more thing, call Maggie. She grabbed her phone out of her bag and headed out of her boyfriend's room. "I'll be right back Speed. I need to go call Maggie and talk to her for a little while," Lauren said.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He whispered, 'I love you' in her ear and gave her a quick kiss before letting her go.

Finally alone, Lauren searched through her contacts. When she found Maggie's name she hit the send. button. Her phone started ringing. She took a seat on an oversized chair in the Speedles' den. "Hello," Maggie answered.

"Hey little sis."

"Hey, how are you?"

Lauren sniffled and wiped the tears away that were falling from her beautiful hazel green eyes. "I'm okay. Better than earlier."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing… nothing's the matter. I just wish you were here that's all."

"What's going on?" she asked confused.

Lauren began to play with the drawstrings on her pajama pants. "I just wish… I just wish things would have gone differently, and I just wish Christi would have kept her damn mouth shut. It's not like I wasn't going to tell dad. I just needed some time."

"Things happen for a reason, you can't help the inevitable. There's something else that's bothering you. What is it?"

She sighed. "I don't know Maggie. I'm just worried about dad. I'm scared out of my mind. Neither of us intended for this to happen, but it did. With everything that happened with mom… what if it happens to me? And what about everyone at school?"

"Don't worry about dad, he needs time to think. I'll talk to him since Jessica is well..." Maggie cleared her throat. "You think too much, who cares what people think. I support you."

"Thanks... but Christi she's a whole other issue. She likes to talk. And the look on her face was just... ugh! I don't know. I mean I just have a feeling she hates me now."

"Well, I failed because well... I don't know, but I'm sure the thoughts about a certain boy goes against Mom's values. And you did not fail. Don't think that way."

Lauren laughed. "You had thoughts, but I acted out my thoughts and now I'm dealing with the consequences."

Lauren heard a sigh over the phone. "I bet the baby is going to be beautiful. Wish mom was here to see it."

"Please any baby made from Speed's genes will be beautiful... yeah me too. Have you seen his sexiness?" Lauren laughed again.

Maggie laughed too. "Sorry big sis, I don't see it!"

"You're crazy. He's a whole lotta sexiness. Sometimes I don't know what to do."

"Ryan Wolfe, now that's a hottie-bo-bottie."

Lauren rolled her eyes just as Speed walked into the room. "That scrawny little sophomore?"

"Ah isn't he just the yummiest thing ever? And hey! He's not scrawny he just hasn't filled out yet."

"Ha ha ha! He's got his own cute ways." Speed entered the room; he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Maggie laughed. "Do you feel better?"

Lauren smiled. "Yeah I do. Thanks. You can always make me feel better." Maggie heard Speed say, 'hey what about me,' in the background.

"Eww." Maggie tried to sound disgusted, but she couldn't help but laugh then all of a sudden it stopped. "Umm, I'm being told to go to bed."

"Okay, thanks for talking to me. It really helped. See you tomorrow at 12:30?"

"I know, dad says I'm good at cheering people up. I hope so. I miss you, a lot."

"I miss you too. Love you. Tell dad I love him too, and he can come if he wants tomorrow. If not then that's fine."

"Yeah, dad kind of stormed off after you left, said something about taking the graveyard shift and another one in the morning. I've tried calling Jess, but she isn't answering."

"Oh... I hope everything is okay. And who told you to go to bed if both dad and Jessica are gone? I know Christi didn't."

"Mrs. Sully from across the street. Dad called her and told her to stay with me and big mouth. Laurie? Dad really hurt Jess. I'm scared she won't come back."

"Yeah, he hurt a lot of people tonight. He didn't need to say the things he said, but shit happens I guess. We'll see her tomorrow for sure. Oh and tell Mrs. Sully I said hi... hey I gotta go I'm about ready to throw up. See you tomorrow. Love you, bye."

"Love you too, night big sister."

"Bye Maggie!" Speed yelled into the phone.

"Night lover boy." Lauren ended the call and ran as fast as she could to the nearest bathroom; Speed quickly followed behind her. 

* * *

Lauren flushed the toilet when she was done and leaned back against Speed; she closed her eyes and rubbed her belly. Speed wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her head telling her everything would be okay, but the truth was he didn't know if things would work out with Lauren's father. He had never seen him so angry in the four years he's known Patrick. "Come on babe, let's get up and go to bed. You need some sleep." She didn't move. "Lauren. Baby, come on. Let's get up and go to bed." She still didn't answer. He was about to shake her little, but stopped when he heard the faint sound of a snore

Speed carefully slipped out from behind her. He picked her up and carried her to his room. He gently placed her on his bed just as he heard his parents walk in the door; he would talk to them in the morning. Right now all he wanted to do was crawl into bed next to Lauren and sleep.**  
**


	7. There's A Baby

Three pregnant woman sat a crossed from Lauren, Speed, and Maggie at Miami General Hospital's OB/GYN Department. The mother on the far right had two kids with her, who were between the ages of four and eight; the mother in the middle looked like she was ready to pop any minute; the mother on the far left had her husband with her, and Lauren sensed this would be their first child. They looked excited and nervous. Seeing that suddenly made her feel even more nervous than she already was. Lauren reached for Speed's hand and squeezed it. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She half smiled. "Ugh, we shouldn't even be here… at all. I hate this place," Lauren said crossing her legs and bobbing her foot up and down. Neither Maggie nor Speed said anything.

Speed leaned forward and looked at his girlfriend's younger sister and said, "So Maggie… you don't have anything to say. I'm shocked."

Maggie seemed to snap out of a dream. "Did you know that first born is usually the most difficult births?"

"Gee Maggie, that helps me calm down real well. Hearing that just makes me feel so much better," Lauren said making a face.

"Sorry! Well are you two parents-to-be going to find out the sex?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I'm going to puke in about two seconds." Lauren practically flew off her chair, and into the waiting room bathroom. Not only was the morning sickness getting to her, but the realization that everything in her life was about to change, and all her hopes and dreams would have to be put on hold.

Maggie's hand flew up to her mouth, as she began to chew on her nails. She looked over at Speed. "Are you scared?"

"Scared is an understatement. I'm terrified as hell." The three pregnant women looked over at them; they just stared.

"Can I tell you something." Maggie looked at the women who stared at them, she thought about telling him the truth.

"This should be interesting," he said with a little laugh.

Maggie continued to stare at the older women. She looked at Speed and saw that he was just a scared boy, not someone that should be going through this yet. Maggie was so scared for her sister, Speed, and her niece or nephew. Right then she knew she had to keep her feelings a secret, for him and for Lauren. "You're going to make a great dad."

Speed sat back in the chair and looked at Maggie quizzically. "Is that really what you wanted to say, because we've know each other for almost four years. You've never just said 'can I tell you something,' without… a deeper meaning, I guess." Maggie looked at him like a little child in trouble. She just nodded and looked back at the other women in the room, and hoped her sister would come back soon. "Well whatever it is, I'm sure Lauren would like to know what's going on in that mind of yours too."

The bathroom and back room door opened at the same time. "Lauren," Jessica said as she looked out into the waiting room. "I'm all ready for you now, honey." Lauren nodded, Speed stood up, took a hold of her hand, and the three walked into the back room; Maggie stayed behind until she was called back.

While searching the waiting room for a magazine to read the three women continued to look in Maggie's direction; they didn't look happy. "What? Why are you looking at us? Do I have something on me or what," Maggie said slightly annoyed.

"How old are those two?" the middle woman asked.

"Um… that's none of your business lady."

"They're in high school," said the first lady with the two kids. Maggie rolled her eyes at the two women; she was waiting for the third one to speak, but she didn't she just smiled. Maggie found that comforting; she smiled back.

The door to the entrance of the waiting room opened. Maggie figured it was just another woman coming in for some kind of check-up, but when she sat down next to her she looked up and noticed it wasn't just another woman, it was Jillian. 

* * *

After Jessica accomplished all the usual beginning tasks at the doctor's office, she escorted the two into an exam room; she told Speed he could sit on the stool and Lauren on the exam chair. "How are you guys? How's your father?" Jessica asked taking a seat on her stool.

"Um, I'm okay I guess. I haven't spoken to him since he yelled at me, but Maggie said he went back to work and was doing a double," Lauren said softly.

Jessica looked up from some of the tools she was putting in order. She looked shocked. "What? Your dad hasn't worked a double voluntarily since..." she paused and looked back at her tools, "your mom passed."

Lauren nodded her head. "Yeah well I guess... I guess it's my fault then-"

Speed cut her off. "Babe, stop it. It's not your fault alright. He just needs some time."

"That's right, Tim. Baby girl it's not your fault. What did I say? Don't ever think it is." Jessica got up and kissed Lauren on the forehead. Lauren nodded her head again and asked if Jessica could just get the exam over with.

"Just lay back and relax okay, baby girl." Lauren looked at Speed; he smiled and grabbed her hand and squeezed it..

Once the exam was finished Jessica threw away her latex gloves, and pushed the tools she had needed aside. "I'm going to lift up your gown so I can feel your stomach, okay?" Lauren nodded.

"So can you really tell if someone is pregnant just by feeling their stomach?" Speed asked intrigued.

"It's all part of the exam, Tim." She winked at him and pulled down Lauren's gown. For the first time she realized how young the both of them were; they were babies having a baby.

A nurse came in after Jessica left to take a blood sample. Lauren didn't need a test of any kind to tell her she was pregnant, she already knew, everyone knew. 

* * *

Lauren and Speed were alone for the first time since before they arrived at the doctor's office. Lauren sat quietly fiddling with her thumbs. Speed knew she was thinking about something. "Whatcha thinkin' about?" he asked her.

She sat up and cupped the left side of his face. "I'm thinking about a whole lot of things, Speed… like how our lives are going to change; how our dreams of going to college are going to be put on hold; whether or not my dad and Christi are going to ever talk to me again; what your parents are going to say, and how everyone at school is going to react to this." She pointed to her soon to be growing stomach.

"Listen, Lauren, don't worry about my parents okay. Don't worry about the people at school. I've never known you to be that kind of person, and your father and sister will come around. I think your dad is just scared because of everything that happened with your mom. Just give it time. As for college… it's not like high school. Maybe some time off will be good. You and I can figure out what we really want to do, that way when we are ready to back to school we won't waste any time." He kissed her on the lips. "And we're surrounded by great family and friends, who will help with this baby. If we need to wait a year or two… so be it." By now Lauren had tears running down her face. Speed always knew how to make her feel better, it didn't matter what the situation was.

Just then the door to their room opened; Maggie and Jillian walked in followed by Jessica and an ultrasound tech. "Hey guys," Jillian said with a smile. Lauren and Speed broke apart; Maggie stayed silent; Jessica and the ultrasound tech went and stood behind Speed getting the machine prepped.

"Jill, what are you doing here?" Lauren asked surprised. She thought Jillian had to work.

"Hey now… I wouldn't miss this for the world. You're my bestie for crying out loud. You would be here if the roles were reversed and you know it, mama." Lauren chuckled a little and Jillian smiled back.

"Tim, can you move around to the other side? We need that space," Jessica said.

"Yeah sure." Speed side-stepped his way around the exam chair, but stopped when he saw Maggie sitting in a chair off to the side. Yesterday she had been almost excited, and now today was different; he knew she was scared.

"Alright Lauren, are you ready to see your baby?" Jessica asked with a smile. Lauren nodded her head yes. Speed grabbed a hold of Lauren's hand as Jessica lifted up her hospital gown. "The gel is going to feel a little cold at first." The ultrasound tech squeezed some clear gel onto her stomach. As soon as the cold gel hit her stomach she sucked in her stomach.

What happened next was unlike anything any of them had ever experienced. They all just stared at the monitor. Speed looked down at Lauren then back at his child. An overwhelming warm feeling came over him, and he knew right then and there that he wanted to marry her. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered, 'I love you,' in her ear. There wasn't a dry eye in the room.


	8. Some Speedle Family Support

The news that Speed and Lauren were officially going to be parents was starting to sink in; there were a bunch of mixed emotions. Jillian was ecstatic; Maggie became more worried and nervous; Speed was a combination of happy and nervous; Lauren was beyond scared.

The four of them sat in the booth at Speed parent's restaurant, Speedle's Diner. Speed's mother, Barbara could sense something was wrong as she walked up to them. "Hi kids. I'm surprised to see you all here. Tim, honey I thought you two were going to stay at home and study… hello Maggie, and I know Lauren has told me your name sweetie, but I can't remember. I'm sorry," Barbara said looking at Jillian.

"Jillian, Mrs. Speedle and that's okay," she said.

Barbara looked at Lauren; she was hunched over with her head in her hands. Concerned she asked, "You okay sweetheart?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Mrs. Speedle. I've just had this flu for the past couple weeks on and off. I'm really tired," Lauren lied.

"Well, honey you should be at home getting your rest. Not out and about." Mrs. Speedle looked at her son then whacked him on the back of the head.

"Ouch! Mom what was that for?" Speed asked feeling the back of his head for a bump; he could feel a small headache coming on. "Geez!" The three girls laughed.

"What are you doing bringing her out here like this? Your girlfriend has the flu. She should be at home getting her rest and drinking lots of fluids… not at a restaurant eating burgers and fries," his mother scolded.

Lauren jumped in before Speed could say anything. "No, Mrs. Speedle it's okay. I was the one who wanted to get out. I needed some fresh air."

Mrs. Speedle looked suspiciously at Lauren. "Okay, but as soon as you finish eating here I want you to go home and get some sleep. You need it."

She looked up at Speed's mother and smiled and said, "Yes Mrs. S." Lauren started to feel nauseous again. She leaned forward and placed a hand on her stomach. Barbara looked at Speedle quizzically.  
Then Lauren said, "Excuse me, I think I'm going to throw up." Speed quickly slipped out of the booth to let Lauren pass. His mother looked at him again and then to Maggie and Jillian.

"Why don't you girls go with her? I want a word with my son, please." She wasn't asking them, she was telling them. They obeyed and left their booth. She motioned for her son to scoot over and he did.

Looking at him intently she said, "Timothy Speedle, you tell me right now what is going on. And don't lie to me. I know that look Lauren was sporting."

Speed bit his bottom lip nervously not knowing what to do. He could sense his mother knew his and Lauren's secret, but now wasn't the time. It wasn't how he and Lauren wanted to tell his parents, but then again they never planned on getting pregnant. "Tim, I'm waiting. I don't have all day."

Speed caved. "Lauren's pregnant," he said softly as he kept his eyes on the table.

"When did you find out about this?" she asked calmly.

Speed sighed. "Mom, please can we not talk about this here? Lauren and I were going to tell you and dad tonight after you got off of work… we officially found out today. We just came from seeing Jessica." Barbara was shocked, but surprisingly not angry at all. She wasn't even sad. Perhaps it still needed to sink in.

"Oh honey," was all she could get out.

"I'm sorry," Speed said.

Barbara's heart broke. "Tim, don't be sorry." She looked up and saw Lauren, Jillian, and Maggie coming back. "We'll talk later on tonight. I'm going to go order some food for you guys. Don't worry about paying for it. I got it cover." He thanked his mother and watched her walk to the kitchen just as Lauren sat down next to him.

"Can we go home after this Speed? I'm so tired," Lauren asked linking her arm with his.

"Yeah, but you need to eat some food first. My mom just put in an order for all of us.

"Let's hope I can keep it down," Lauren said resting her head on Speed's shoulder.

The food came out a few minutes later. Barbara had ordered them a big basket of French fries to share, a caeser salad, and some cheese burgers. The food tasted so good to everyone, especially Lauren.

Barbara came back out and asked how everything was, and asked how Lauren felt. She said she was fine now. Then just before Speed's mother left to head back to the register she said, "The morning sickness will pass. The first three months are the roughest."

Lauren turned to Speed and gave him a look. "You told her?"

A guilty expression appeared on his boyish face. "Yeah, but she knew already. She's the one who brought it up. I couldn't lie to her. Not when she stares me down like that," Speed said taking a bite of his cheeseburger. "I'm sorry."

"Your mother knows everything that's going on doesn't she?" Lauren said. She wasn't mad at him. How could anyone get mad at that face?

"Pretty much," he said back. "But I kinda feel a little better now."

Lauren gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Yeah, me too."

The four sat and ate their lunch chatting and forgetting what had transpired over the past twenty-four hours. Speed and Lauren did feel better knowing that his mother knew about the pregnancy. Lauren just wished her father would have been like that. Patrick didn't have to be happy nor ecstatic about it, but she wanted him to be there for her, support her. After all he was her father. 

* * *

Their stomachs couldn't hold any more food or liquids. Speed, Lauren, Maggie, and Jillian had stuffed themselves to the brim. Lauren was thankful that her food was staying down, for now. The idea of eating crackers and drinking ginger ale did not sit well with her. "You ready, babe?" Speed asked Lauren, who was resting her head on the now cleared table. She nodded her head and sat up. Speed handed Lauren her purse and Maggie and Jillian grabbed theirs.

The four teenagers went to say goodbye to Speed's mother. "Mom, we're heading out now. What time will you be home?"

"Okay guys. Hope you're full and the food was good. I'll be home around seven or so. Angelo is taking over for your father for the rest of the night."

Lauren wrapped her arm around Speed's waist as he said, "Okay. I'm going to tell Pip to stay until you guys get home… if that's alright."

"Yeah that's fine honey, and Lauren get some rest. You look exhausted. Come here give me a hug." Lauren let go of Speed and hugged Barbara. It felt so good to get support from a parental figure.  
Tears started fall down her cheeks and she choked, "Thank you, Mrs. Speedle. I really appreciate your support."

"You're welcome sweetheart. Now go home and get some rest." With that they headed outside into the parking lot. Jillian said she would take Maggie back home before heading back to work. The four said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways. Lauren with Speed and Maggie with Jillian.


	9. Big Changes Ahead

The house was quiet when Speed and Lauren arrived home. They saw Pip's car in the driveway, but couldn't find her anywhere in the house. They checked Harry's room to make sure he was there, he was. He was sound asleep. "PIP!" Speed shouted. No answer. "Are you fucking serious?"

He went to walk back downstairs, but Lauren grabbed him by the arm. "Speed, chill out. You don't want to wake Harry up. Pip probably just stepped outside in the backyard for a minute. We never checked there," Lauren said calmly. Just then they heard the patio door open and close. "See I told you."

Speed looked at her then shouted, "Pip, is that you?"

"Yes Timothy. Your mother just called and asked me to stay until they've come home," Pip shouted back.

"Okay," he said as he felt Lauren's hands wrap around his waist, and up his t-shirt. He turned around to face her. "Babe, what are you doing?"

"I'm feeling better all of a sudden," she said seductively. "And seeing as we have the house pretty much to ourselves…" Lauren's hands reached Speed's belt, and she began to tug on it.

"You sure," he asked kissing her.

Lauren looked up at him and said, "Oh… I'm very sure, Timothy, and you better be ready for lots of it because a woman's sex drive increases during pregnancy. Can you handle it?"

Speed was grinning from ear to ear. "I don't know, but I'd sure like to try and find out."

Lauren pulled his belt off. "Well, then let's stop talking and start doing." Speed picked her up, and carried her to his room, where he placed her on his bed; he walked back to his bedroom door and shut it. 

* * *

Speed woke up around five o'clock to the sound of his mother knocking on his bedroom door. Groaning, he carefully slipped out of his bed and opened the door. "Hi mom," Speed said groggily. "When did you guys get home, and what time is it?"

Barbara smiled at her son. "We just walked in the door no more than five minutes ago, and it's six o'clock. Your father and I were able to leave earlier than planned. You two ready to talk about what's going on?"

Speed looked back at a sleeping Lauren then back at his mother. "Um, yeah I guess. It's just that Lauren is sleeping now. I really didn't want to wake her."

Barbara peeked behind her son, and saw Lauren sleeping peacefully. "Ten minutes, Tim, then you both need to come down and eat some dinner, and Lauren needs to take her vitamins."

"Okay mom. We'll be down in ten minutes." He turned around and headed back to his warm and comfortable bed, and crawled back in next to Lauren. Barbara chuckled to herself as she turned and headed to check on Harry.

Seeing that Harry was sleeping peacefully, Barbara decided to go freshen up before the big talk. Barbara still couldn't believe she and Richard were going to become grandparents. It seemed so surreal, but it wasn't. She hadn't told her husband he was going to be a grandfather yet for two reasons: she was still processing everything and she wanted Speed and Lauren to tell him themselves.

Sighing, Barbara turned on the shower and stepped in. "These next couple of years are going to be tough ones," she said to herself.


	10. Love And Support

Barbara was down in the kitchen making for dinner for the family when Richard came into the house. He had been working on an old yellow Ducati motorcycle that a family friend had given him. His plan was to give it to his son when he graduated high school. "I'm in the kitchen, Richie!" she shouted when she heard the front door open and close. "Everything okay out there?"

Walking into the kitchen, Richard smiled and gave his wife a little kiss on the lips. "Yes, everything is fine, but it looks like I'll have to be ordering some more parts. It's got more issues. Where's the kids?"

Barbara chuckled. "Where do you think they are honey? They're teenagers. All they do is sleep. But Tim said they'd be down in a little bit. Harry is in the living room watching some cartoons."

"True. And I take it Lauren is staying the night here?"

"Yes, I think she's staying here the entire weekend, but I'm not sure."

"Oh," Richard said a little surprised. "What's for dinner?" Richard said hanging his keys up on the wall key-hook.

"Something simple. I'm just warming up some leftover spaghetti from last night. I got garlic bread ready to go in the oven."

"Yum! I'm going to go change real quick and then I'll be down to help you, okay honey."

"Okay Richie." With that Richard went upstairs to change. 

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs, Lauren lay in bed sleeping peacefully alongside Speed while he stared down at the sonogram pictures. The little peanut sized dot in the photo was his child. He and Lauren had made this little baby boy or girl. Speed smiled to himself. He never thought of himself as being a dad, and certainly hadn't thought about marriage. But now he was having a baby with the girl he loved, and the thought of marriage had popped into his head. "Maybe I should ask her to marry me. It'd be the right thing to do now, right?" Speed asked himself. "I can't afford a ring. Every girl deserves an engagement right."

Hearing Lauren stir, Speed broke his train of thought to look down at her; she was looking back up at him. He smiled and she smiled back. "Hey babe, how are you feeling?" Speed asked stealing a quick kiss.

"I feel pretty good. The nap helped me a lot. Now I'm hungry," Lauren said.

Speed looked at the digital clock on his nightstand and said, "Well then let's go get some food. My mom's home, and she's probably wondering where we are. I told her we'd be down in like five minutes, twenty-five minutes ago."

"Then we better get down there." Lauren planted a quick kiss on the corner of Speed's mouth before getting up off the bed. Speed got up, took a hold of Lauren's hand, and they both headed down to the kitchen. 

* * *

Barbara was sitting on the sofa when Speed and Lauren made it downstairs. "Well good evening sunshines. Have a nice nap?" she asked cheerfully. Harry was sitting next to her.

"Yeah, it was good, Mrs. Speedle. Much needed too," Lauren said with a smile. "Do you need any help with dinner?"

Barbara smiled back. "No sweetheart, it's just about ready. I'm just waiting for the garlic bread."

"Spaghetti and garlic bread. Yum!" Speed said running his stomach.

"Salad too, Timothy. You need your greens and vegetables."

"You staying here, Wauren?" Harry little boy voice piped up.

Lauren looked down at Harry and said with a smile, "Yes! The whole entire weekend."

"YAY!" he shouted making everyone in the room laugh.

"What's going on down here?" Richard asked walking into the living room in some more comfortable clothes.

"Wauren staying, daddy!"

"Hi honey," Richard said to Lauren.

"Hi, Mr. Speedle."

Just then the kitchen timer went off signaling that dinner was ready and so was the garlic bread. Everyone filed into the kitchen and took their seats. Lauren sat next to Speed; Barbara helped Harry into his chair then sat down next to Richard.

Dinner was winding down when Lauren suddenly started to feel nauseous again. She put her fork down, and closed her eyes willing the horrible feeling to go away. It helped a little bit, but she soon had to excuse herself.

Speed looked at his mother and frowned. He didn't know what to do. There was nothing he could do. "Go to her Timothy. I'll get her some crackers and warm up some chicken noodle soup, if she wants any," Barbara said getting up from her chair.

Richard had a look of confusion on his face. He was still in the dark about everything. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Honey, we'll discuss it in a minute. Harry, are you done?" Her youngest son nodded his head yes.

"Richie, could you take Harry upstairs, and give him his bath and get him ready for bed?" Richard did as he was told and took his youngest son upstairs. 

* * *

Speed and Lauren were already in the living room when Barbara and Richard walked in and hour later; Harry was in bed. "Lauren, honey how are you feeling? I brought you some crackers. I can make some chicken noodle soup if you want," Barbara said handing Lauren the bag of crackers.

Lauren sat up and leaned against Speed. "No thanks, Mrs. Speedle. I think I'll just take the crackers."

When everyone was comfortable Richard asked, "So what's going on? Why couldn't we talk about it earlier? Are you okay?" Richard asked looking straight at Lauren.

Lauren suddenly felt herself become nervous. "I'm fine, Mr. Speedle. I'm not sick or anything," she said then turned to Speed for some help. She didn't know how to tell Richard about the baby.

Speed cleared his throat and said, "Um, well… I guess there isn't any easy way to say this, but Lauren… Lauren is pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

Richard's eyes went wide with shock. He looked at his wife, who did look shocked at all. "Come again," he said.

Lauren bit her bottom lip, and repeated what Speed had said. "I'm pregnant, Mr. Speedle. Speed and I are going to have a baby." Richard was about to speak, but Lauren stopped him. "Before you say anything, Mr. Speedle, I just wanted to say that Speed and I definitely didn't plan this. We never meant for this to happen. Please don't yell or tell us we're mistakes. We really didn't mean for this to happen. We used protection," she said feeling tears fill the corner of her eyes.

Barbara placed a calming hand on her husband's back. She knew he was upset and disappointed, but the two made a promise: if their child ended up pregnant at a young age they would support him or her. In this case, they would support him. There was a lot Speed didn't know about his parents, but right now wasn't the time to tell him or Lauren. Right now they needed love and support.

"No, sweetheart. I don't think you kids are mistakes. I would never think that of you two." He got up and went and sat down next to his son. He looked and him and Lauren and said, "I'm not going to lie and tell you I'm not upset and disappointed because I am, but I want you to know your mother and I will be here for you both every step of the way. Lauren you can come and stay here as long as you want. As far as I'm concerned you're like family to me and my wife." Richard opened his arms to hug Speed. "Everything will be okay, son. I promise."

Lauren got up from her seat and gave Richard a hug. "Thank you so much, Mr. Speedle. You have no idea how much this means to me," Lauren said through her tears. "I just wish my dad and sister were like you."

Richard kissed the top of her forehead and said, "Like I told Tim, everything will work out. He just needs some time. And I mean it when I say you can stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you," was all that Lauren could get out.


	11. A New School Week

Monday morning came around way too fast for, Speed and Lauren. The last thing they wanted to do was go to school. School meant dealing with dealing with the pregnancy rumors. It meant dealing with Christina; it meant dealing with football practice; it meant dealing with cheerleading practice.

Speed hit the snooze button on his clock, and looked at the time. It was 6:30AM. He needed to get up and take a shower. Speed carefully got out of bed and hopped in the shower. He was going to let Lauren sleep in as long as he could. She had had a rough night last night. The morning sickness had gotten the best of her last night.

Lauren woke up shortly after Speed had gotten up. She heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in," she said groggily.

Barbara popped her head in and said, "Good morning, sweetie."

"Good morning. You can come in if you want," Lauren said sitting up. She felt a little nauseous.

Barbara accepted her invitation and came into the room. "How are you feeling? I have your pre-natal vitamins for you, some toast, and a bottle of water."

Lauren took the plate of toast, her pre-natal vitamins, and the bottle of water. "Thank you. I'm feeling okay. Definitely a lot better than I was feeling last night, although I'm a little nauseous."

"Thanks good. You seem to be having your morning sickness at night, which is probably a good thing since school is in the morning."

Lauren half laughed. "Yeah, I guess. I'd rather not have it at all… we'll at least not for a long while."

Barbara frowned. "I know sweetie, but we'll get through this."

"I hope so," was all Lauren said as she leaned into, Barbara.

"You will, and if you need anything while you're at school just give me a call." Barbara heard her son getting out of the shower. "Well, I'm going to head downstairs and fix some breakfast. I'll let you two get ready." Barbara left the room shutting the door behind her.

Lauren set her plate of toast on the bed so she could take her pre-natal vitamins. She grabbed the bottle of water, and popped the pills in her mouth. With one swig of water they were gone.

"Good morning, babe," Speed said exiting the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over to Lauren and stole a quick kiss. "I see my mom came in."

Lauren smiled. "Yeah. She brought me some toast and pills, and apparently she's making more breakfast downstairs."

Speed sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How are you feeling?"

Lauren leaned into him. "I feel pretty good. I'm just really tired, and I really don't want to go to school."

"Stay home then. I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind."

Lauren half laughed. "I wish, but I have that test in my first hour Street Law class, remember. I studied my ass off this weekend for it… I hate when teachers have Monday tests."

"You'll do great on it. You always do," Speed said hugging her tightly.

"Yeah, because you help me. You're the smartest guys I know."

"Lauren, you're very smart. Don't make yourself think you're not."

Barbara yelled from downstairs. Breakfast was ready.

"Come on, let's go get some real breakfast before heading to school. I'll drive," Speed said stealing one last kiss. "I love you."

She kissed him back. "I love you."

* * *

Speed pulled into his parking spot at the Miami-Dade High School student parking lot. He looked over to find Lauren fast asleep.

"Lauren. Babe, wake up. We're at school," Speed said shutting his car off. She didn't wake up. "Lauren, time to wake up," he said, but this time he nudged her a little bit. Lauren stirred and opened her eyes. "We're here, babe."

Lauren groaned. "Wonderful. I just want to go back home and sleep for like a week."

They grabbed their backpacks, and made their way into the building. Lauren Immediately felt everyone staring at her. Somehow the students knew. "Wonderful, everyone is staring at me, Speed," Lauren groaned.

"Don't worry about them. I don't care what they think," Speed said wrapping his arm around Lauren's waist and pulling her close to him. "It's none of their business."

It was crazy. Most teenage boys, in his situation would pack up, and take a one way trip a crossed the state. They wouldn't want anything to do with the girl or the baby, not Speed. Speed had fallen in love with Lauren even more, if that was possible, and he couldn't wait to me his unborn child. He wanted to marry, Lauren. This wasn't going to be easy being as young as they were, but they could do it. His parents were there to support them, and he knew in time so would Christina and Lauren's father. They had Jessica and Maggie too.

"I know. I don't care what they think either it's just… ugh. I don't like people bothering me. I might have to pull out a can of whoopass!"

Speed walked Lauren to her first class, and wished her good luck before she walked into the room. A few girls, who were on the JV cheer team, stared at Lauren's stomach as she walked to her seat.

"What?" Lauren snapped.

The girls quickly looked away. "Nothing," said one of the girls. He name was Chelsea.

"Then stop staring at me." All Lauren wanted was it to be her third hour. It meant that she would be able to spend the rest of the day with, Speed.

Mr. Dunbar, her teacher, walked into the room. It looked like he had their tests in his hand. "We're going to get this test started right away. It's quick lengthy, but they are multiple choice," he said. "I want this room quiet until everyone is finished with the test. No cheating or you will get a zero on the test. Once everyone is done you are free to do whatever you want the rest of the class."

"Can we leave?" one of the students asked. His name was Dan.

"No. You cannot just leave. I'll write tomorrow's homework on the board. Just read chapter four, and then answer the four questions at the end of the chapter." He then began to hand out the tests.

Lauren took hers and immediately started it.

_Question One: What is district court?_


End file.
